


Past and Present - Intertwined

by CasualFandomLover101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Am I ruining the plot., Dont take that literally, F/F, Im not ruining the plot., Not literally, Oh yeah also ketchup is alcohol, Or maybe several mysteries, There be a mystery here kids, nah, post-genocide, seriously, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualFandomLover101/pseuds/CasualFandomLover101
Summary: It’s a sunny day in Ebott City, and a year after monsters were set free from the underground (a record for resets). Monsters are fully integrated into society, the dead child that had been plaguing Frisk for possibly years worth of resets had gone, even Mettaton had become a TV hit. What could happen?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One - Family News Night

The Ebott 7pm news blared from the living room of the home where Frisk, Toriel and Flowey Dreemurr lived, being attentively watched by Frisk, two skeletons with a substantial height difference, and a robot with... well, immaculate style. As Toriel swept into the room, carrying a slice of apple pie on a China plate, the young man presenting the news swapped his charismatic grin for a grave frown.

“And on a more serious note, a young girl has gone missing from the central city. This has happened in conjunction with the disappearance of two monsters, who go by the names ‘Dr Alphys Shy, PHD’, and ‘Undyne Tide’. Some suspect a kidnapping of the young girl, as many have seen the monster Undyne using violent behaviour...”

Frisk sighed at this accusation, furrowing their brows. Sans the skeleton, the shorter of the two brothers, crossed his pink slippers on the coffee table, ruffling the child’s hair with one hand. 

“don’t worry, kid, the cops’ll find the missing monsters.”

“It’s absurd! Twelve missing monsters in a week, and the government think they’re the cause of a missing girl!”

“eh, took ‘em long enough to let us into the city, doesn’t mean they trust us.”

“Undyne is quite strong. She can get herself and the other missing monsters to safety.” Toriel sat down on a plush armchair and placed the pie on her lap, smiling at Frisk.

“Oh, but darlings!” Mettaton sighed dramatically from behind the sofa where he was standing. “Who knows what those-“ Another ‘pitiful’ sigh. “Poor monsters are going through! They could be being tortured! Hurt! Dusted!”

Frisk widened their eyes at this comment, golden complexion paling ever so slightly. Sans shot a glare at the robot, who looked away, awkwardly.

“nobody’s getting dusted, kid.”

“Y-yeah... I’m okay...” Frisk took a deep breath, calming themselves. “I’m just... really worried for them. We were all just starting a happy life here on the surface. Being in a scary new place, no idea what’s going on... I don’t want anyone to experience that.”

“If it’s any consolation, human, they could all be together, in a place they most certainly do know! And, if when they do get back, they are hurt, the Great Papyrus will be there to heal them!” Papyrus piped up from the other side of Frisk, beaming.

Frisk laughed, still confused how Papyrus could stay so optimistic about... well, everything, really. “Well, I should be getting upstairs. Somebody has to make sure Flowey gets to sleep.” The small, sweater wearing child stood up, comforted by their friends’ support.

Before they got to the top of the stairs, Frisk felt a boney hand brush against their own, and turned round, to see Sans beaming back at them.

“hey... can we talk before you catch your z’s?” The skeleton asked, scratching his spine where a neck would be.

“Sure, what is it?”

“now that the girls are missing... i was wondering when you would... y’know...”

“Come on, spit it out, bonehead!”

“you know, when you’d reset.”

Frankly, Frisk was taken aback by this. It had been a year, after all, and Sans has not asked yet. “Why would I reset?”

“because, things aren’t going well. that’s how it works, right? something goes wrong and you ‘fix’ it. ya reset.”

Frisk sighed, fiddling with a loose thread on her sweater. ‘That’s really what he thinks of me, huh...’ they thought to themselves. ‘It’s understandable. If everyone else could remember... then they would think the same. In fact, if they could remember... I wouldn’t be here right now.‘

“I won’t reset. I’ve seen how they affect you, and everyone else. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

Sans gave a halfhearted smile, relieved, but cautious. “you know i can’t completely trust you on that, right?”

“I know.” Frisk said, simply, looking the short skeleton in the eye. “I don’t deserve that much. But, I really don’t want to.”

“you’re really determined, kid. guessing you’re gonna want to help find the monsters with the royal guard tomorrow?”

“No...” Frisk peered down past the banister of the stairs, catching a glimpse of Papyrus and Toriel through the doorway. “I’m... afraid of what I’ll find. What if Mettaton was right, and I just find their dust scattered everywhere?”

“i respect your decision, kid. it hurts me to know they could be gone too.” Sans took one last step, so that he was just taller than Frisk, and wrapped his arms around the child, who gratefully hugged him back. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by a screech from the top of the stairs.

“FRISK! WHERE ARE YOU, FRISK?” Frisk sighed, pulling out of the friendly embrace. Flowey had been... irritating, to say the least since he had been uprooted from the flowerbed in the Underground, and placed in the tight confines of a pot, small, with the words ‘Flowey the Flower’ on the front, and a messily painted golden flower.

Frisk shot one last smile to Sans, who winked at them in return, and ran the rest of the way to their bedroom, where Flowey was still shouting.

Frisk’s bedroom was a small one, although they had first pick of the room when the house was first bought. In some ways, it resembled that of the one in the Underground, with the very same bedsheets, and even the same toy box, which Frisk used to keep all the assorted weapons and armour they had found on their journey. But in others, it was completely new. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, a memory of Waterfall, and Papyrus had given Frisk some of his action figures, which were kept on a tall shelf along with a few books for whenever Sans read them and Papyrus a bedtime story. Somehow, there was a photo of Undyne and Alphys’ confession, which was kept in a photo frame next to a gifted Mew Mew Kissy Cutie DVD. The small end table next to Frisk’s bed was where Flowey stayed, unless they were going to school together.

But, the best part of the bedroom was the Wall of Memories. One wall in Frisk’s room was reserved for photos, drawings, and sometimes sticky notes, that, marked anything worth remembering in Frisk’s life, which, when they lived with monsters, was everything. They had photos of days out at the beach, Papyrus driving in his car, the day monsters were allowed into the city, even the day Undyne was promoted to Chief of Police (Monster Division).

As Frisk ran into the room, their eyes went straight to the bed, which they immediately jumped onto, lying back on the duvet. Looking up, Flowey had extended his stalk to loom over them, his face demanding.

“What is it, Flowey?”

“You’re really not going to reset? I heard your conversation with funnybones.”

“No.” Frisk was walking behind the shelf to get dressed, as they usually insisted on, even though there was a bathroom right across the hall. Flowey crosses his- leaves? -and huffed. “That’s a big step for you.”

“And that’s a big step for you.” Frisk was walking back out from behind the shelf now, wearing blue button up pyjamas. “You went two days without eavesdropping.”

Flowey huffed again, thinking he’d gotten away with it. Not that not getting away with it was much different. “I wasn’t eavesdropping, I was... waiting for you to come in and heard... a passing conversation.”

Frisk turned out the light, plunging the room into darkness. Flowey could just hear the rustling of the duvet as a Frisk climbed into bed.

“Goodnight Flowey.” Frisk laughed.

The flower paused before responding. “Uh- ‘night... Frisk.”


	2. Chapter Two - SOULs Somewhere Else

Outside Ebott City, far from the bedroom where Frisk and Flowey were trying to sleep, a child climbed Mount Ebott.

“Only a little way to go... then I can be free. No more monsters... no more pretending to agree...” The child panted, tired. She had ginger hair, cut in a short bob, wearing dark jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Freckles were scattered across her determined face, and she walked slowly, but purposefully up the mountain.

A mere few metres away from the girl was a tree. And in that tree sat five ghostly figures, each a different colour. One, short, with a ribbon in her long hair, and a cyan tint to her form gasped at the sight of this girl, heading toward the hole that lead to the Underground. “Hey! You! Don’t do it!”

An orange tinted boy with dark skin and sporty attire facepalmed, and turned to the girl. “Patty, we talked about this, nobody can hear us. We are. Dead.”

“I know...” ‘Patty’ sighed, still watching the exhausted child below. A green young girl with frizzy hair and an apron smiled at the shorter one, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, I would talk her out of it, too, if I could.”

“But she said she didn’t like monsters!” A yellow girl with a southern accent complained, nearly falling out of the tree. “I mean, sure, one of ‘em did kill us, but still!”

“Justine has a point, monsters can be nice. That last kid got through, and they’re living with them.” A blue girl with a tutu sat cross-legged on one of the higher branches, peering down at the other four.

“They were stronger than us.” The green one said, calmly. “Anyways, where’s Percy, he’s meant to be watching the hole.”

“Probably looking for those missing monsters.” The orange one said, rolling his eyes.

Out of nowhere, a purple one appeared, sitting on the higher branch beside the blue one. “Actually I was. But I heard you, and decided to come and see what all the fuss was about.” He wore glasses, and what looked like a school uniform.

“Someone’s planning on falling down.” Patty explained.

“Oh dear, how unfortunate.”

“Are there even any monsters left down there?” The blue one questioned, swinging her legs.

“Doubt it. I wanna get a closer look at her.” The yellow one, Justine, jumped off the branch, and stepped slightly closer to the girl. “She’s pretty, y’know. Sorta the same cute level as Patty.”

The orange one hid his face in his hands. “Literally the cringiest thing ever.”

Suddenly, the girl turned around, fists raised, as if she were about to fight. “Who’s there!?” 

“She can hear us?” The green one raised her eyebrows, holding Patty closer.

“This is rather unexpected.” Percy, the purple one, mused.

“I- I said who’s there? If you’ve come to take you back, I don’t want to!” The girl squinted at Justine, trying to make sense of the gold-ish, glowing thing in front of her. “Are you wearing hi-vis, or something? You’re, like... shining?”

Justine sent a desperate look to the others in the tree, who shrugged. Turning back to the girl, who was backing away from Justine, and closer to the hole, she stuttered, attempting to think of something to say.

Percy, unimpressed by Justine’s efforts, hopped down and walked over to the girl, about to hold out a hand to shake, but then realising he was incorporeal. “I can handle this. Hello, my name is Percy, at least, that’s what my friends call me. I don’t actually know my real name. What’s yours?”

The girl lowered her fists, shaking slightly from fright. “Uh... Sam... are you- are you guys monsters?” Sam spotted the four in the trees, who were all watching the peculiar scenario, curious.

“Nah, we’re humans.” the orange one walked over, putting his arms round Justine and Percy’s shoulders. “I’m Brad, by the way. This is Justine, tutu’s name is Inti, the girls back there are Katie, and Patty.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for telling me your names, weird ghost people.”

Inti stepped forward, apparently excited about something. “I can tell her the story of the six fallen humans!”

“She don’t wanna hear that.” Justine huffed, tired of this tedious introduction. “Look, basically, we died so that monsters could break the barrier, and you ain’t meant to see us, ‘cause we’re dead, but you can.”

Sam took a moment to take this all in. She had come up here to die because it was peaceful, and nobody would find her. But most importantly, she had come because there were no... different-y things. But, here she was, with six ghosts who want to be her friends. Just her luck. “I know the story about the seventh human.” Sam said this, able to boast about her knowledge of something.

“She fell down, saved the monsters, bla bla... and then she came back up, brought monsters into our perfectly normal city, and I hate her for it! There, add that to your history timeline.” 

“No, hang on a minute!” Justine charged forward, ever easy to anger in an argument. “Monsters are amazing, you just need to get to know ‘em!”

“No, I don’t. They suck. And if I die here, maybe my death will be blamed on them, and maybe they’ll be sent away.”

“Is losing your life on a bunch of ‘maybe’s’ worth it?” Patty asked, staring at Sam. Surprisingly, for just a moment, this made her think. 

But a moment doesn’t always change anything. Sam glared once more at her strange company, and turned around, jumping into the gaping hole. All six of the children rushed to the edge of the hole, trying to see the bottom of the dark abyss.

“Oh.” was all Percy could say- he was never one for emotion, really.

“She was a stubborn one.” Katie sighed, adjusting her apron.

“Just like you, Brad.” Justine snorted.

“Hey, someone just died!” Brad retorted, crossing his arms.

“I wouldn’t think so. We all survived.” 

“We have a bigger problem than a probably alive girl.” Percy stepped back from the hole, frowning. “She could see us.”

“I suppose that is a bit concerning...” Inti furrowed her brow in thought. “Not even Frisk could see our physical forms.”

“We should go down there, she’s probably hurt, or bleeding, or something.” Brad hesitantly stated, proceeding to disappear.

“We should all go, really.” Katie, Inti, and Patty vanished as well, leaving Percy and a seemingly concerned Justine.

“Did you even find the missing monsters, Perce?”

“I am afraid not. Whoever took them has hidden them well. Anyway, that is probably not our concern, for now. Come on.” 

And, in the blink of an eye, the space by the hole was once again empty, the large tree still. The only sign anyone had been there was a small, scrunched up piece of lined paper that lay limp on the grass where Sam had just fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this chapter also was not the best, I will admit. But I will just explain the ‘roles’ of the six souls, so to speak.
> 
> Brad, the bravery soul, is the brawn of the group, smart, but annoyed by quite a lot.
> 
> Justine, the justice soul, enjoys being lazy and picking fights, mostly with Brad. She can also be quite awkward, so basically post-genocide Sans when being asked about his life.
> 
> Katie, the kindness soul, is sort of a mother figure to the group. Before she died, I imagine her to have siblings that she liked to care for. 
> 
> Patty, the patience soul, was the most childish to fall down, quite shy and an innocent bean. She is also the one that Katie is most protective of (I do hope to show this in a later chapter).
> 
> Inti, the integrity soul, I imagine to have been very privileged in life, and just like Mettaton in pretty much every way, except more down-to-earth.
> 
> Percy, the perseverance soul, is the nerd, basically. Not really a casual guy, and he’s pretty good at coming up with a solution to everything... except letting Sam fall down that hole. Also mentioned in the chapter, he doesn’t get emotional easily.
> 
> So, yeah, that’s about it.


	3. Chapter Three - A Couple of Days Previous...

Undyne and Alphys entered the park quietly. It was an awkward start to a date, but, not to these lovers. It had become like a tradition over their many dates in the past year, spending the first few minutes in silence, unsure of what to say, then thinking of an absolutely random comment and making a conversation out of it. This usually either started with anime, or talking about one of their friends, like “Hey, did you hear Mettaton was going on tour?” or “So, I saw A Silent Voice the other day, Shoko and Shoya make an awesome couple!”

But, today was apparently different. They walked into the park, Undyne wearing skinny jeans and a sleeveless denim jacket, Alphys wearing a brand new dress with the word ‘otaku’ on the front. They sat down on the swings, and awkwardly stared off into the distance. But, after a few minutes of dead silence apart from the slow squeaking of the swings, Undyne started to get nervous. Normally by now, something would’ve happened! The woman was almost sure that her girlfriend had something on her mind. She had to say... something!

“Hey, utsukushī kanojo...” Undyne began, stretching out to reach Alphys on the other swing, who turned around to face Undyne immediately. “Anything bothering you?”

“U-uh... no...” Alphys looked down at her lap, guiltily.

“Come on, there’s obviously something.”

“W-well... you know the a-amalgamates?”

“Yeah, but what’s wrong with them? The king’s fine, they’ve been returned to their families...”

“Well... A-Asgore told the humans about the six s-souls, so, uh, shouldn’t I tell everyone about the a-amalgamates? Because I could do something bad again a-and nobody would s-suspect me because they wouldn’t k-know I did anything wrong before-“ Alphys was cut off by a loving hug from her girlfriend, who sighed. 

“You can’t keep blaming yourself for everything, you won’t do anything bad. One mistake doesn’t make a person.”

“I-I try not to, but I can’t help it, and it’s n-not one mistake it’s loads!”

Something shifted in the bushes, making Alphys jump.

“The birds here are loud.” Undyne muttered, before grinning at Alphys, and shouting “I CAN RELATE!” Which, of course, caused all the birds to flee the general area.

Still, the shifting persisted, causing Undyne to turn round, now suspicious. “Come out, whoever you are! This is the Chief of Police! And! I’m on a date with my amazing girlfriend, so this is not a good time to be committing crimes!” With this last sentence, Undyne gestured behind her to where Alphys would be... only she wasn’t.

“Uh... Alph?” Undyne summoned a spear, slightly worried by her missing girlfriend. “Come on, Alph, this isn’t funny. Did Sans put you up to this?”

One more shift came from behind Undyne, and she quickly turned around, only to feel a blunt object slam into her head.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant? Not really, but don’t you just love a scene with two canonically shipped characters on a date?


	4. Chapter Four - Home, sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving ahead with the ninth fallen human.
> 
> And we seem to have a stowaway.

CHAPTER FOUR: The Ruins

Sam lay curled up in a ball in the familiar bed of golden flowers at the bottom of the hole. Her left leg was bent at an awkward angle, and her head was hurting like hell. Somewhere, she could hear close voices, but they sounded distant due to the pain. Eventually, the voices were clear enough to be heard.

“... Miss Sam?” A quiet female voice whispered.

“Why call her Miss?” A male voice this time, sounding pretty mad about something.

“It’s polite.”

“She’s an idiot, she doesn’t deserve that.”

“We’re ones to talk.”

Sam recognised those voices, she was sure... oh, right, the colourful ghost guys that tried to stop her from jumping down the hole. The girl grunted as she opened her eyes, adjusting to the daylight that was directly above her. And what was she lying in, was there flowers down here? 

“Ah, she’s awake.” As her view focused, she could see all six of the ‘children’ gathered round her, some looking worried, others looking spiteful, specifically the one with the boxing gloves- Brad was the name that came to mind, and ‘Patty’. Sam slowly sat up, still in disbelief about her situation. She looked up at the ghosts, attempting not to look at her grossly positioned leg.

“Ouch... can you guys help me, I think I broke something.”

“Not directly, we’re incorporeal, meaning if we tried to touch you, our hands would phase right through you.” Percy explained, apparently examining her leg. “But, can you move your leg? If so, it may be well enough to get to the nearest house.”

“I think so... wait. House? As in, a monster house?”

“Yes. But come on, get moving.” Justine whined, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

“Okay, okay, jeez.” Sam slowly stood up, first moving her leg into a better position, then grabbing the flowers, then pushing herself off the ground entirely, wincing. “It hurts... how far is this house?”

*

Sam was now sitting on what was once Toriel’s armchair, the house now empty, the only thing remaining being furniture and power. The six kids were positioned at various places throughout the room. As Sam had learnt, they get bored very easily. 

“Why did you even come here? What would your parents think?” Katie, who appeared to be the most mature along with Percy, sighed.

“I don’t have any. I live in an orphanage, and I don’t care what they think.”

“Would that happen to be Hearts Orphanage?” Percy asked, sitting at a chair by the table.

“What are you, a stalker?”

“It’s the only orphanage in the city.”

“Doesn’t that mean she lived with Frisk?” Patty gasped, obviously shocked by this fact.

“What! No I don’t!”

“That’s a yes, then. You do know them.”

Sam paused, looking down at her grazed hands. “She’s a she.”

“You can’t go around mislabelling everyone’s gender! That’s considered offensive to most.” Inti crossed her arms, scowling.

“I believe they identify as non-binary, now, is what my friend Integrity is trying to say.” Percy objected.

“Integrity is your full name? That’s weird.”

“It’s her soul trait.” 

“What’s a ‘soul trait’?”

“There are seven soul types, as far as anyone knows. They are represented by the colour of your soul, or in our case, the colour of our ghosts.” Percy gestured around the room before continuing. “The best way to find out the colour of your soul is through a fight.”

“Like beating up a kid at school?”

“No, more like a fight with a monster.”

Patty jumped up from where she was perched, and walked over to Sam. “Wonder if we count...”

*THE SOULS brought you into a fight!

Sam’s soul flew out of her chest in front of her. “That’s... my soul?” She asked, slightly unsure. Wasn’t a soul supposed to be, like, some non-tangible thing?

“You got it.” Justine murmured. Sam noticed everyone was staring at the strange heart shaped thing, so she looked too. It was red, and glowing, just like the other souls. But hers seemed to have two colours in it?

“What trait is that?”

“Looks like determination to me.”

“But it has little black spots?”

“She could have low HP.”

“Nah.”

“Wait. I recall seeing this before.” Percy stated, halting the tiring bickering over what was going on with Sam’s soul. “I believe this is what Frisk’s soul looked like during the timelines Chara inhabited their soul.”

“That doesn’t sound good...” Sam muttered, still rather shocked at the sight of the glowing heart shaped soul in front of her chest.

“Yeah, last time I checked, Chara was a lethal killer- no, psychopath- who bent time to their will just to kill her family all over again.” Justine rolled her eyes, abruptly ending the fight and letting the spotted soul float back into its body.

“Well, Sam seems fine to me, for now.”

“For now!?” Sam widened her eyes, scared by this sudden turn of events. Honestly, all she wanted was to die in peace - but now, she’d lost the will to even do that.

Percy thought for a moment, before piping up. “Maybe this is the reason you can see us, though. Chara technically died from a monster... not directly, of course, they died from poisoning from some flowers. But it was Asgore himself who grew those flowers, and Asriel who agreed to the idea in the first place.”

“None of this makes any sense to me. What’s going on, and am I in danger?” Sam huffed, clutching the section of her shirt over her soul, as if it would come back out and attack her at any moment.

Every single one of the six souls looked up at her, and Sam noticed a glint in their eyes that wasn’t there before... dread.

...

“So, that’s a yes, then.”


	5. Chapter Five - Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on the surface, Ebott City is asleep...

Frisk woke up to the sound of something crying. They opened their eyes, but wherever they were was pitch black, the darkness like a blindfold. Frisk called out through the darkness, trying to find the source of this noise, her voice echoing. 

“Hello? Who’s there?”

The crying abruptly stopped, and Frisk saw movement in front of them.

“Hello?”

Squinting, Frisk could see a figure, but no details, just a silhouette. This silhouette had an odd way of moving, almost too smoothly to be alive. 

Taking a few anxious steps forward, Frisk continued talking, although they were fully aware this was a dream. 

Besides, their dreams had previously been conversations of the past... conversations that would lead them to piece together the entire history of monsters and evade a genocidal loop. 

“Who are you...?”

As the child stepped forward, they heard squelching under their feet, and the... ‘ground’ began to stick to their bare feet, a cold gooey substance. The figure ahead of her slowly lowered itself into the floor, and Frisk realised that it was the sticky goo that made up the figure itself.

Frisk gasped, realising this was a trap, and they suddenly getting a very bad feeling about this dream turned nightmare. Before the child could run, the floor rose up around their bare feet, anchoring them to the ground.

Instinctively, Frisk reached down to brush it off her feet, only for it to enclose on them hands, too, causing them to lose balance, and fall completely into the cold goo.

*You called for help.

...

* B̷̙͇͕̹̳̗̹̩̺̝̃̒̈́̃̇́͋̈͑̍͑̉̄̔̂̓͘̚ͅu̸͇̣̐̑̅̿̀̅͛̉̎̚t̵̩̦͎͂͊̅̈͗́̑̀̌̒̋͐͠͠ ̵̨̛̜͉̯̖̞̤͈̳̲̩͎̞̼̻̣̱̰̪̥͂̇̾͗͠n̷̢̳̳͙̥͍̐̑̉̆̽̐̓̏̈́̚͜͠o̵̧͔͚̫͔͕͒̋̐̀̒͗͆̓͑̈́͊̕ḅ̵̡̡̫̭̗̹̩͔̜͈̯̫͓̳̟̑̋͜o̸̧̻͈̻̗̟̩̒̓͋̎̆̓̎͗̅̚͜͝d̸̢̞̩̥͌̋͒̾͗͆͂̔͘͠ÿ̸̻̰͕̘̜́̈́̽̅̏̏̿̅́̄̃̃͝͝ ̷̛̬̖̳̪̮͖̰̹̦̹̘̼̰̅̽͋́̉̚ͅͅc̵̻̒͛̽̽̓̈́͂͠á̶̧̡̛͍̙̞̳͕̯͊͒̔̈́́̓̇̃̓̋̀̑͘͝m̴̫̱̪̲̖̝̜̻̽̏̏̿̆̊̀̃̂̚͝͠é̶̬͈͔̮̩͎̙̑́͊̊̿͌̅͘̕͠͝


	6. Chapter Six - Papyrus Search and Rescue - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Papyrus Search and Rescue is fit for all your monster / human finding needs, with free congratulatory snacks, mostly spaghetti or other various types of pasta!
> 
> (Not fit for those with allergies to fur.)

Frisk woke up quickly, feeling tears run down their face. Turning over in bed, they also noticed Flowey was staring at them with a look of... concern(?) on his face.

“Are you okay?” The flower asked, his petals peeking up to see Frisk awake.

“Um... I think so... it was just a nightmare.”

Flowey let out an involuntary sigh of relief, before resuming his normal smirk. “You cried that much over a nightmare? You baby.”

Frisk sniffed, wiping the tears from their face. “Admit it. You were scared.”

Flowey scowled, crossing his leaves.

“Anyway, I’ve decided I am going to join the search for the missing monsters today.” Frisk continued, checking their clock. Seven AM.

“Really? Well, you better be planning on bringing me.” Flowey retorted, still irritated by the suggestion that he could actually feel fear, or anything for that matter.

“Of course! We’re a team.”

A minute or two of silence passed, both of the children reflecting on ‘troubling’ matters.

Frisk, however well they were hiding it, was rattled by the nightmare. Namely, the black substance they had been walking in. By the time they had fallen into it, it was like they were choking, freezing, hyperventilating and burning all at the same time. It was almost like the physical embodiment of suffering. Their first thought was that someone was trying to send them a message. Perhaps Chara could be trying to reach out to them. The goo reminded them of the strange, haunting substance that dropped out of their previous partner’s eyes, the first time they had met. 

On the other hand, if Chara wanted something, they would take it without warning. It just didn’t make sense, any of it.

Meanwhile, Flowey was having his own thoughts about the nightmare. By the time he had woken up, they must have been well into it, tossing around on the narrow bed, and he had even stopped them from rolling off of it with a hastily grown vine (thornless, of course). Frisk never had nightmares. Ever.

But why did he even care? He had no feelings, it was physically impossible.   
He lost that privilege lifetimes ago. Part of him was wondering if it was, in fact, impossible, but the down to earth (no pun intended), smarter part of him kept pushing that idea away.

The two of them went downstairs in silence, Frisk hugging the small pot to the striped chest of their sweater. To their surprise, in the living room sat Sans, wide awake and watching the news.

“Sans? What are you doing awake?” Frisk asked, placing the pot down on the coffee table before sitting down next to the skeleton.

“watching the news. obviously.”

“Did you even sleep, trash bag?” Flowey scowled, enraged by his calmresponse.

“‘course i did. a whole five minutes.” Sans didn’t move from his position, eyes fixed on the TV.

“Five minutes?!” Frisk repeated. “It’s usually at least ten hours, at least!”

“guess i’ve grown out of that phase. it was for the bed-der.”

It was a sorry attempt at a pun, even for Sans.

“Sans, something’s obviously wrong, and-“

“My child! Good morning.” Toriel walked out into the living room, wearing an apron with the words ‘Pie Baker #1’ on the front.

Flowey beamed. “Pie?”

“Sorry, Flowey, Papyrus was using the kitchen.” Toriel gave the flower an apologetic look before sniffing and rushing back into the kitchen, where a very alarmed Papyrus was screeching.

“Toriel?! I think I did something wrong...!”

Flowey grumbled before Toriel rushed back out of the kitchen, this time with Papyrus following behind. The stench of burning drifted out of the kitchen and Papyrus smiled.

“Fear not, for I shall try once more to create a snack for the Royal Guard once we return from the search.”

“Papyrus, can I come on the search too?” Frisk asked, reluctantly turning away from Sans.

“And me.” Flowey stated, not really asking.

“Why, it would be lovely to have two of my best friends join us!” Papyrus beamed, optimistic as always.

“And the identity of the missing girl has been confirmed as that of Samantha Risebury...” The news reporter drawled, before going off on a rant about the president insisting that monsters be kept in the city.

Frisk turned to the TV, frowning. “Sammy?” 

“you know her?” Sans asked, finally looking the child in the eye.

“She was my friend at the orphanage, I guess... but I haven’t really seen her since we came to the surface.”

“maybe you can go look for her as well as the others.” 

Frisk nodded, and Flowey tilted his ‘head’. Sans clearly wasn’t okay, but as soon as Papyrus came in, he put on that fake smile, as usual. It was almost infuriating.

Ding dong~

Papyrus grinned, bounding to the door like a dog that had been left alone in the house all day. 

The door opened to reveal the canine division of the Royal Guard, all squashed in the porch area. Doggo was at the front, arms crossed and smoking a dog treat. Dogamy and Dogaressa were both behind him, arms linked, and Lesser Dog and Greater Dog were at the back, Greater Dog towering over the others.

“Ah, dogs! We shall be on our way in a moment, I just need to find my list of the missing monsters.” Papyrus stated, before turning round and running up the stairs, leaving the dogs awkwardly standing at the door.

“So, how confident are you that we’ll find anything of help, Sans?” Flowey smirked, still taunting him despite his current mood.

In response, the skeleton turned off the TV, turned to the pot on the coffee table, and stared right at him. “well, how confident are you that talking to me right now is sensible?”

Flowey wilted slightly, intimidated by this comment. Frisk, noticing the rising tension, picked up Flowey’s pot and took it out into the hall, greeting the dogs.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, I don't really have an upload schedule because I am currently attempting to balance schoolwork, exercise, general free time, and this fic, but I will try to work on it when I can!  
> \- 18/05/20


End file.
